Blame It on the Alcohol
by VixXxenCherry
Summary: Kurt goes to a party with Rachel and as he reaches a drunken state, his sexual frustration rises with the alcohol content he consumes. He decides to blow off that frustration with Blaine on a late night visit but is Blaine home? Story in progress. CONTAINS SWEARING AND SLASH 18
1. Scratch My Itch

**Notes: **18+. Use of alcohol, swearing. SLASH. This was initially meant to be a One Shot but due to reviews and encouragement from friends, I've decided to turn this into a longer fic. Each chapter will contain some sort of smutty type scene. I am not sure yet what will happen in all these future chapters so you may have to be warned, I may include some Andercest. I'm not saying its for sure but it would depend on whether I feel its right to include into the story so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.

I shall aim to release a chapter every three or four days. It should be around ten chapters long although it could be more depending on whether I decide to introduce more characters from the Glee universe.

Glee characters not my own although how wonderful would it be if I did own some of them? Oh the things I would do to them...

* * *

"Kurt! Where are you going?" Rachel exclaimed quite hysterically.

"I have to go see Blaine!" Kurt shouted, staggering slightly.

Kurt stumbled his way out of the apartment he was in. He was drunk and when he got to this state of excess, it came hand in hand with the need to have sex and the only person that could scratch that itch was Blaine. Rachel kept close to him, making sure he didn't fall over and ruin his designer jacket.

"I'm fine!" he shouted.

"Kurt, we're not inside anymore, there isn't any music to shout over," Rachel said exasperated. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine!" he barked in the same volume as before.

He managed to hail a taxi and climbed into it. Rachel made to go in too but Kurt swiftly closed the door on her.

"I'm going to Blaine's! I need to fuck him." He shouted at her through the window. Rachel opened her eyes wide in surprise at his blunt use of profanity. However, she smiled and nodded her head at him. She understood how much Blaine meant to him now that they were together again in New York.

Kurt got to Blaine's building and struggled up the stairs to Blaine's apartment after he gave the taxi driver a $100 note. He let himself into the apartment using the key Blaine had given him the week before.

He tried to silently enter Blaine's bedroom and when he entered, he found it to be unusually dark. He heard a groan coming from the direction of Blaine's bed. Kurt hushed as he stripped and crawled under the covers to find the body laying there was naked too as he lay behind it.

"Thanks for waiting for me baby," Kurt whispered in the ear of the body in front of him.

Another sleepy groan came from the naked form as Kurt stroked his torso as he left sweet butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. He noticed that Blaine seemed firmer than usual but shrugged it off and put it down to Blaine tensing them up in anticipation.

He brought his hand lower to Blaine's cock stroking it as he placed wet kisses on Blaine's muscled back. It hardened immediately and filled Kurt's hand, the heaviness feeling somewhat new.

"What are you doing?" Blaine said in a rasp voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" whispered Kurt into Blaine's ear before he licked and nibbled his lobe.

"This must be a dream," Blaine choked out as Kurt stroked his solid buttocks. Kurt fumbled around trying to find the lube that was usually in the top drawer of Blaine's bedside table with his other hand. It was difficult in the dark coupled with his drunken state. When he finally found it, he put some on his fingers and once they were coated, he rubbed them against the puckered hole of his lover beside him. A moan escaped Blaine's lips. It was low and strong, a completely new noise for him. This excited Kurt, Blaine usually liked to moan into his pillow, but he was now mewling in such apparent approval that Kurt bit into Blaine's back as he insert two fingers, scissoring them to stretch his hole.

Kurt's own member was hard and pre-cum seeped from it in anticipation, jutting against the hot and sweaty skin of Blaine's back as he stretched Blaine to prepare him for penetration. Blaine jutted his ass further towards Kurt as if he wanted more. Kurt smirked and knew he was ready.

He quickly shoved his cock into Blaine who felt tighter than usual which made Kurt moan loudly as he tried to stop spilling so soon. Blaine however, didn't seem to want to delay his completion, he reached behind him to grab onto Kurt, moving his hips, hinting to Kurt to continue. Kurt noticed Blaine's strong grip and wondered whether it would bruise him. Blaine had never been this rough with him before and the thought of seeing the mark of Blaine's fingers on his body turned Kurt on even more as he thrusted into Blaine vigorously. As he pumped into Blaine he reached around him to squeeze his penis, he was nearing his climax and he wanted to be sure that Blaine came first. He matched the pace of his hand on Blaine's cock with that of his thrusts. Whilst he kissed and bit into Blaine's back.

"You like me fucking you like this don't you?" Kurt growled into Blaine's perspiring back as he penetrated and pumped him.

Blaine replied incoherently in approval, noises came out of his mouth that Kurt had never heard before, they were interrupted by a vast gasp and a shudder as he came, his hot seed spilling onto Kurt's hand. Before Kurt could even start to lick the cum off his fingers, he was pushed onto his back. Blaine licked Kurts nipple as he stroked his torso teasing Kurt before he begged him to touch him. Blaine sucked and quipped at Kurt's neck as he moved his leg over and straddled him gripping Kurt's cock. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, they seemed extremely tense but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the combined work of Blaine's tongue and hand on him. Kurt jutted his hips upwards, matching the rhythm of Blaine's hand pumping him.

"Come for me," Blaine said in a carnal low voice into Kurt's neck, it was enough to send Kurt over the edge. Hot spurts of liquid, burst out of him as he exclaimed in climax.

"Thank you," Blaine said before kissing Kurt - the first contact of their lips that night. Blaine fell asleep immediately as Kurt stroked his lips with his fingers, thinking about what had just happened. Blaine's kiss had felt passionate yet strangely unfamiliar, he fell asleep in a drunken stupour with Blaine's arms wrapped around his torso.

Kurt woke up the next morning to a blinding light, a pounding head and an empty bed. He staggered out of the bed and stretched. Last night was definitely not a dream, he could feel the aches in his body from the wild party he was at as well as pangs of muscle ache at random parts of his body and as he looked at Blaine's bedroom mirror, he could see the purple marks left on his neck and body. He smiled to himself. Blaine had marked his territory and he liked it. He put on his clothes from last night and stole a bit of Blaine's cologne before he made his way to the kitchen in search of him.

He entered the kitchen and was greeted with a well dressed, tall and handsome man. His eyes were bright, his smile was charming and his hair flopped over his face effortlessly.

"Coop!" exclaimed Kurt in surprise.

It was Blaine's brother. Kurt had forgotten he had come to visit Blaine the previous day. He was in town for another top secret movie project he was working on. Kurt admired Cooper's body as he went to sit down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Hi Kurt, how are you feeling?" he replied with a smile.

"A bit worse for wear actually, bloody hangover," said Kurt with a sigh.

Cooper handed him an already made cup of coffee.

"Thanks," said Kurt as he wrapped his hands around the mug. Savouring that first sip. He looked up and saw Coop staring at his lips. Or was it the mug? Kurt wasn't sure which one he hoped it was.

Kurt shuddered as if he were to shake off any inappropriate feelings he had for his boyfriend's brother and cleared his throat. "Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"He's not here, he went to see Wes last night and he hasn't come back yet," Cooper replied before sipping from his own mug, looking intensely into Kurt's eyes.

"No, he was here. I spent the night with him in his room," Kurt said slowly. He was confused. How could have Blaine been at two places at once? That isn't possible.

"Kurt, I assure you that Blaine hasn't been here since yesterday. He let me sleep here after I came over because I had a migraine and he wouldn't let me drive back home. So he blacked out his room and told me to sleep it off before he left. It's just been me here… oh, and you of course," Cooper added with a smirk.

"So… let me get this straight," Kurt said, realising with a panic what really happened last night. "You were in Blaine's bed last night?"

"Yes. I was. It was very comfortable and I had one of the best nights of my life. It was a dream," Cooper said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I must say, my brother is a very lucky man."


	2. The Morning After

**So as promised, here's another chapter! Thank you again to everyone favouriting, following and reviewing. Please continue to do so! **

**I hope you enjoy this one. The next one should be out in a few days :)**

**-Vixen**

* * *

Kurt sat there for a while staring into his coffee. He had cheated. He had cheated on Blaine, the man that he loved. The one person that had taken him so long to forgive. They had only just renewed their relationship. Not only that, he had done it with Cooper, who was not only Blaine's brother but also the person that Blaine had always felt being somewhat inferior to. _But I was drunk and I thought Cooper was Blaine. I didn't really cheat on him if I thought it was Blaine all along? Should I tell him what happened? What if he doesn't believe me? Either way, this is gonna crush him._

Cooper looked at Kurt with concern.

"You do know I was joking with that comment about my brother? I'm not going to tell him what happened if you're worried about that? It's my fault. I knew you thought I was him," Kurt looked up quickly upon hearing Cooper confession. "I knew it was you but I let you do what you did…" Cooper started to look down hesitating slightly before he carried on. "I let you do it because it felt so good."

Kurt continued to stare at Cooper and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He believed what he said about not telling Blaine but what really worried him was the slight look of lust that accompanied his look at Kurt. Having sex with Cooper and thinking he was Blaine was one thing. But knowing that Cooper deliberately carried on with the act was another. How was Kurt going to be able to look at Blaine again knowing that he had done the same despicable thing that Blaine did all those months ago? How was he not panicking more when he knew how much it hurt him?

Kurt simply nodded and went back to sipping his coffee, unable to break eye contact with Cooper as he did so.

Kurt couldn't deny how good last night felt. He remembered how much he liked hearing Cooper moaning and groaning, how more vocal he was than Blaine. He remembered how Cooper's defined and toned body felt against his own when he thrust into him. He thought about the way Cooper shuddered at his touch. Even though it all shouldn't have happened, he couldn't help but think about how much pleasure he felt. He felt good with Blaine but it was a different kind of good with Cooper. Yet how could he justify these feelings? He was meant to be in love with Blaine. How could it be so easy for him to think about Cooper like that?

Cooper seemed to shake himself from his own thoughts as the silence between them started to get slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take a shower," Cooper said resignedly. "You're welcome to stick around. I don't know when Blaine will be back but I'm sure it will be some time soon."

Kurt wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. It would be a bad idea to see Blaine so soon after 'accidentally' having sex with his brother. He still had no idea whether he should tell Blaine what happened. Also, the thought of being in such close proximity to a showering Cooper would not Kurt's current state of mind because for some reason, Kurt thought the scene could tempt him to possibly be intimate with Cooper on purpose. Kurt scolded himself. How could he so readily think about having sex with Cooper again? Cheating on someone he loved was an ultimate betrayal. He'd said that himself to Blaine.

"I'm going to go home. Rachel mentioned something about running lines with her for an audition," Kurt lied. "Could you get Blaine to give me a call when he gets back?" Kurt had no idea how he would talk to Blaine after the events of last night. How could he talk with him normally knowing that he's potentially broken their renewed relationship beyond repair?

"Yeh, sure. Will do," Cooper said with a half smile, a slight disappointment on his face. He left Kurt in the kitchen, departed with a wave and headed back to Blaine's room.

Kurt finished his coffee and got up as he heard the shower being turned on and Cooper get in. As he put his mug in the sink and left the apartment, he couldn't help but think about Cooper taking his shower. He imagined what Cooper's body would look like underneath the clothes he was wearing in the kitchen just moments before. He tried to picture the perfect contours of his body with the memory of feeling the toned flesh as he fucked him the night before. The feel of it underneath his hands as he stroked his body came easily to his mind. As he daydreamed about Cooper in the shower, and walked uncomfortably back to his own apartment due to his stiffening cock, a flash of panic entered his visions. He could somewhat justify that what happened with Cooper last night was an accident. He really did think he was Blaine. But what about the thoughts he was having now? Did Kurt really want to have sex with Cooper and know it was Cooper this time? What was he going to do about Blaine? He loved him yet why was it that, despite being so intimate with Cooper's body the night before, he felt the slight regret that he didn't get the chance to see him naked

* * *

As Cooper entered the shower, he couldn't help but think about the way Kurt touched him the night before.

He'd never been with a man before. In the business, it wasn't hard to find willing women to sleep with him. They liked his confident and arrogant act and willed for him to portray the same in the bedroom. He loved to fuck, there was no doubt about it, but they had never been as simultaneously tender yet dominating in bed like Kurt was.

He liked the feeling of Kurt fucking him, Cooper's cock hardened at the thought of Kurt last night, and the way Kurt had touched it as he pounded his own cock into him. Cooper's hand went down to his now hard member as he remembered the feel of Kurt's hand on it. He wished he could picture Kurt and his body from memory but the dark of Blaine's room didn't allow that. Instead he thought about Kurt's face in the kitchen. He'd looked so sexy sipping his cup of coffee. Kurt's face in Cooper's imagination morphed into thoughts of Kurt's plump pink mouth. When they were in the kitchen, he couldn't help looking at his lips as it seemed to caress the side of the mug. Cooper focused on the image of Kurt's lips as he stroked his cock and went on to pump it. He thought about Kurt's tongue slowly licking the head of his penis then going up the underside of it as he took it all in his mouth and sucked him off. Cooper slowly thrust into his fisted hand imagining he was fucking Kurt's mouth. His thrusts became erratic and a strangled groan escaped his lips as he came.

As he towelled off, the guilt of thinking about his little brother's boyfriend in the shower dawned on him. He should have felt guilty for actually allowing Kurt to fuck him the way he did but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad. He enjoyed what they did together. It had felt so good. He wanted to be fucked by Kurt again and for them to do so much more. But what about Blaine?


	3. Update

**Hi guys,**

**Thanks to everyone following. I'm sorry I haven't updated the story as of yet as I've gotten really busy at work and in my personal life. I will aim to release at least two chapters this week!**

**Until then, **

**-Vixen**


End file.
